My Mama Taught Me Well
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Poor and rich won't mix,as even in ancient time it only bought pain. All the riches baby, won't mean anything All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring All the riches baby, won't mean anything Don't need no other baby Your lovin' is better than gold and I know.(quote by gwen-rich girl). FxSxBxR might become Rated M in the upcoming chapters ;)


**_I don't own FNFH._**

_I been told mama was leaving cause of the death of papa by granny and granddaddy,who have been talking bout it in the living room just as I was passing the hallway,__I when into the garden,and saw mama holding her golden ruby weeding ring,it was mama treasure she never took it off until now._

_"Mama do you hate me?"I remember asking her and more tears began to flow out of her eyes as reminded me of a saying mama told papa 'cry me a river,but I don't think this goes with the situation._

_Mama wrap her hand around me and gave me a gentle hug,she wipe her tears and smile,at that time I though I made her happy, but now I know it was a fake smile to try to reassure me that she will be ok.,But me begin naive at that time welcome it with open arms,mom open my hands who where in a small fist and put the ring and close my hand again._

_"Mama will be fine." She says,the same time granny and granddaddy had arrive in the garden entrance,she then look at me,gave me a kiss in the cheek and left._

_"Mama!Mama!"The only thing I remember about it is that I cry for days and hours._

**_10 YEARS LATER..._**

**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered **_**  
**_

"Bye!See you today granny."I yell making sure she heard me,quickly I climb the worn out bicycle,and slide down the hill,letting gravity do its job I let go of the bicycle pedals,it felt great the soft powerful wind against your face,and the sun warm rays giving you a tight warm hug was the best feeling.

**And now that I don't want for anything  
I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world"**

"Hey Fine."The villagers welcome me as always,I gave a small wave and continue pedaling towards my point of destination;The West Hare as we call it is the place where the rich people live,while the people down the hill live in what you call the projects,except me and grandma we live up the hill,but that did not mean we were rich,we sometimes could not pay the rent just cause there was not enough money,cause soon almost everything went down hill after grandad left us,grandma stubborn as ever refuse to give up the house,of-course it contains her precious memory of gramps,and I understood its meaning sense some of my best moments and memories where hold in that place too,soon enough I began working for a famous newspaper and magazine company call the Moon Shade Times.

I began working there almost a week,so they set me up with the small simple task delivering the newspaper and magazine,it's kind of hard sense the editor for the newspaper and magazine has been sick,so I been having to drive to the Hare territory to get the newspapers and magazine to deliver them,We have talk and she was in fact a nice lady, I have admire her for sometime now begin the owner of such nice business and also the editor must be nice.

As I reach the West Hare territory I began see mansions,cars,everything expensive,as always it felt awkward.

At the end of the West Hare a colossal mansion stood proudly putting shame to others...yes there stood the home of the editor of the famous newspaper and magazine Moon Nakamoto.

**If I was a Rich Girl**

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end**

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy ****girl**

I knock the door four times and waited for the butler to open the door,not so much of a wait anyway,just five seconds after knocking the doors to this heavenly mansion where open.

**Think what that money could bring**

**I'd buy everything**

**Clean out Vivienne Westwood**

**In my Galliano gown**

**No, wouldn't just have one hood**

**A Hollywood mansion if I could**

**Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town**

"Welcome."The butler bows."Madam Moon have ask me to escort you to her room,please if you may you may leave your belongings here and follow me."He says,and I nodded while the butler guides me upstairs,and sincerely i got lost from there on.

The butler knock on the door,and a few seconds the editor voice says for me to come in,i grab the knob on the door and enter,editor was as always in her bed,but i didn't fail to notice another presence in the room,next to editor was a guy with violet hair like the editor,he seemed tall,and the athletic type.

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring**

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**Don't need no other baby**

**Your lovin' is better than gold and I know**


End file.
